Hanged or Hung, I've Heard it Both ways
by Psychicchic21
Summary: An alternate ending to the hanging scene from the Psych musical. hope you enjoy it.


Psych fanfic-spoilers for The Psychical aka The Psych Musical (I've heard it both ways)  
Alternate ending for "The Hanging Scene"  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is my first fanfic in a few years so please be kind, I haven't gotten back into my writing groove yet. Hope you enjoy. Jvento ;)

"We got to the theater and I decided we should split up to search for Yang, I went to the stage, climbed up the stairs to the roof of this little house thing to help get a better view and there she was…standing in the spotlight holding a knife and saying "I knew you'd come" she was so creepy! I mean after she killed her father to save us, I really thought we had turned a corner but I guess you just never really know people do you?"  
"Um Shawn, she was a psychopath who was obsessed with you and she didn't kill Yin to save us. Let's be honest man she did that for you…she said she wanted to use my skin to make children's dolls remember? I didn't forget about that, she was bat ass crazy and although she did essentially save your life, she was still a killer, and she was going to hell either way."  
"True, but in the end, I think she tried to make up for it…Can I finish my story please Gus?"  
"Sure, go ahead"  
"Anyway, there was Yang, taunting me again, she told me I was losing it…do you think she…? I mean, honestly man, I should have put this together way faster than this, have I lost my touch? Is Yang right?"

"First of all, she's gone Shawn, she's dead, she's not Despereaux dead either, she's gone…and second of all…she wasn't right, so you made a mistake, it happens, that doesn't mean you're losing it…you figured it out in the end right? What difference does it make?"  
" It matters because…she died because of me, because of my mistake… (flashback to the scene)  
Yang screams "You're losing it Shawn, you don't even know you were followed here!"

As he replies a masked man suddenly appears from the rafters on a rope. The assailant attempts to wrap the rope around Shawn's neck as Shawn struggles to get his fingers under the rope before it can constrict his windpipe. He catches it, just as he is instantly lifted into the air. Shawn struggles to stay conscious as he runs out of breath. With each tug of the rope, the rope gets tighter and Shawn's fingers are losing their grasp, the assailant has the rope firmly in his grasp as he fights Yang. Gus enters to see his best friend dangling by the neck probably 20-30 feet in the air, he panics and runs down the stairs toward the stage and the scene of the crime. Gus watches helplessly as Shawn is pulled all the way to the top of the grid and then quickly lowered toward the ground again, as Yang slices the attacker across the chest and cuts the rope, sending Shawn tumbling toward the earth from about 15-20 feet up, he lands with a sickening thud…unconscious and barely breathing. Though she has saved Shawn, Yang is stabbed in the stomach before the assailant disappears, delivering a deadly blow.

Gus rushes to the side of his best friend, who isn't looking too good right now. There were ligature marks beginning to form on Shawn's neck from the rope, as well as some bruising around throat. Gus quickly unwrapped the rope from Shawn's neck as he attempted to revive his friend. "Shawn! Shawn! Oh man, this is bad, he took out his cell phone and dialed "hello 911, my friend was just attacked, I need an ambulance immediately at The Old Santa Barbara Playhouse. Yes my name is Burton Guster and my friend is Shawn Spencer, he was attacked, the…the guy wrapped a rope around his neck and basically hanged him…oh my god…yes, he has a pulse…but he's unconscious, and he's not breathing…please send help!" Gus tried everything to wake Shawn up, but nothing was working. Gus looked on helplessly as the ambulance took his best friend away…it looked grim as he heard the EMT say something about a fractured hyoid bone, laryngeal fracture and they seemed worried about cardiac arrhythmia, especially when they saw the scar on Shawn's chest…Gus had never really asked Shawn about the scar, he noticed it sometime after he returned to Santa Barbara but for some reason it never really came up.

A reminder of a past life perhaps…anyway, back to the story. The EMT guys wheeled Shawn away as they attempted intubation and fluid resuscitation, they hooked Shawn up to all these machines and IVs as Gus looked on in horror, he was told he couldn't ride in the ambulance as they needed the room to work but he could meet them at the hospital. Shawn had been in the hospital for a lot of things over the years, in fact since starting this little business venture with his best friend, Shawn has been admitted for appendicitis from the night Deacon was shot, a gunshot wound from when he had managed to get himself kidnapped, a poisoning from the jealous lesbian lover of Jillian, various concussions from over the years, but this was the first time that it was really something serious. Gus struggled to dial the numbers for Juliet and Henry and deliver the news of Shawn's latest brush with death, which have been getting a little too frequent for Gus's liking as of late.

Henry and Juliet arrived just as Gus did, they were both worried sick and begged Gus to tell them what happened.  
Henry berated Shawn for going in there alone and allowing the two of them to split up, "you're lucky you weren't killed, hangings aren't something most people walk away from Shawn! As he looked at his son, lying in the hospital bed attached to a ventilator, rope burns and bruises forming on his neck, he couldn't help but sigh..."you've got to be more careful kid, Honestly, how didn't you clock someone following you?! I taught you better than that!"  
Shawn choked out the words "I know dad, I'm sorry"

"I know you are, I'm just glad you're okay" as he bent down and kissed his son on the head,  
Shawn's voice was hoarse and his throat was sore, just another side effect of his near death experience, the doctors told him he was lucky to be alive and he would be able to go home in a few days, as soon as they were sure he was stable and wasn't at risk for any delayed airway or pulmonary complications from the accident, he was able to leave.

After he was released he was given a prescription for a mild pain reliever, he was told to take it easy and that the bruises and ligature marks would fade away on their own, "time will heal you'll see"  
But as he closed his eyes in bed that night, all he could see was Yang, how he had failed her, and how the result of his mistake almost cost him his life. As he woke up in a cold sweat all he could say was…"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

As he looked at the bruises on his neck in the mirror, Shawn thought about Yang, I'll never forget what she did for me, and unfortunately I'll never forget whose fault it is that she's gone"

This is my first fanfic in a few years so please be kind, I haven't gotten back into my writing groove yet. Hope you enjoy. Jvento ;)


End file.
